


Sketches of You

by Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface



Series: Jean Fics for my fellow Jean stans [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Drawing, F/M, Fluff, I got y'all with a comfort fic, Jean and reader are art school students, Jean is softie, also some slight mentioned ex!Reiner, cute surprise in the end, some stress about mid term exams, sweet tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface/pseuds/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface
Summary: Jean comes to your saving when the stress of your upcoming exam and the heartbreak in your heart become unbearable and it somehow feels like the starts have aligned for him to finally confess to you.Ft cozy coffe shop bc I’m a sucker for those.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Series: Jean Fics for my fellow Jean stans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Sketches of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of this, especially since I felt so warm and fuzzy writing it and I wish this can mend some poor hearts that are reeking anxiety from mid terms. I hope one day I'll look back to this and feel like it's a comfort fic for my own self too.

Your head was burning.

Your eyes were stinging; tiny little little blood vessels were popping here and there, throbbing profoundly as they merged together, rushing their way to your irises. You didn’t know for how long you had been awake, mostly because a few days had passed and you didn’t remember falling asleep or waking up on your once comfortable desk chair.

Before you laid numerous books open in different pages, most of the writting they held emphasized by your favorite pastel highlighter. What felt like your lamp buzzed, burning a canary yellow light over the mahogany material of your desk, warming up the spot where your hand used to lay. A pen in your hand was all you could bring yourself to hold with your numb, frozen fingers, the plastic edges of its tube sunk into your skin, carving bumps to mark their spot in your hand.

Wait, oh no, you thought as you looked around this wasn’t your dorm, this was the university’s library.

The library around you was extremely quiet as you laid face down on one book, your mouth slightly part and your lips dry save for the little ribbon of drool that moistened a line down your right cheek. Only for one more minute, you told yourself, deciding to shut your eyes together just to allow them sometime to rest, ignoring how such request was what had caused you to drift off to such extend in the first place. Stinging tears escaped the corners of your eyelids, signifying how tired and dry your irises had grown to be. Letting out a huge sigh you tried to lift your head, at least this could be an attempt to get your life together for the day.

Your scattered books came to close quietly under your palms, the numerous pieces of papers and notes being tucked messily in between pages, your own fatigue causing you to break your own rules when it came to being as neat as you could with your notes. Another sigh left you as you sank into the back the plastic chair, your books firmly standing on top of eachother and into your palms.

This test was going to end you. You knew it. Despite having tried to memorise all the information that was required for you to even try to get a five -seriously, a five would be absolutely godsent if you could at least get that grade- all you were left with was your brain feeling mushy and muddy without any actual knowledge of the subject you had been studying for. Why on earth was gothic architecture an essential class in your first year in art school was beyond you. Was this university never supposed to let you graduate on top of trying to prevent you getting in for numerous years?

Resisting the urge to scream or pull your hair off your head you decided that it was time to get up, your knees straightening slightly at the your brain’s command, only to be sent back into the blue plastic of your chair, your whole body growling in fatigue. Your chest heavied as you let out a whine, bringing your hands to your eyes to scrub away the stinging ache you were feeling.

“You good?”

Your head turned to the direction of the voice maniacally, your eyes shooting wide as you practically ripped your hands off of your face. Looking up, your (e/c) orbs met with hazel ones, little specs of yellow and green stared back at you through thick eyelashes, adorned with a complex of worry plastered on dark chestnut eyebrows.

“Yeah Jean, I’m just studying.”

“Oh it’s Mr Ackerman’s test right?”

“Hm” you hummed in response, another whine coming out of your lips.

“Yeah I remember how that class went for me. He’s pretty nice if you get to know him though. I have to submit a few sketches for tomorrow, can I sit with you or were you leaving?”

“No, I’ll keep you company, I need a break from whatever..” your eyes wandered at the books in your hands and the numerous note sheets peaking out from anywhere you could lay your gaze on “..this is.”

Extending a hand Jean reached out for the head of the chair right next to you, pulling it back in order to let himself sink into the dark blue plastic seat, similarly to you. His lips pushed into a thin line as he looked at you, his cheek puffing up in the action. A hand came to your shoulder comfortingly as another one pulled out his sketchbook from his run down and way too littered with dry paint tote bag.

“Are those for Moblit’s workshop?”

“Mhm.” Jean confirmed. “You got any 0.8 tipped inks?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Setting the leather covered sketchbook on the mahogany table Jean turned his head to you again, pointing his eyes onto the black pencil case in front of you. In response you shrugged your shoulders, your palms shooting up to your eyes once again. Jean’s hand grabbed on your case, his long fingers digging through the numerous inking pens and markers that overlapped each other.

“I can’t believe you have the Sakura Pens when you know I don’t like them.” Jean whined, hands roaming through your belongings still.

“Jean,” you said, a deep chuckle escaping you in the process “I happen to like them, you know.”

“They’re yikes.”

“You just can’t use them correctly.”

“How do you use an inking pen correctly. Enlighten me.” Jean mocked, his fingers throwing signs in the air to accentuate his words.

Resting his head on his fist Jean opened his sketchbook, swiping through numerous ivory cold pressed pages, filled with inked sketches. Your eye twitched as you tried to keep up with many of the drawings you could spot; you had seen the contents of this sketchbook a thousand times, admiring Jean’s skill with ink. His professor, Mister Moblit had one of the most interesting workshops for students who specialised in inks, and you aspired to take his classes in your following year in art school, supposing you could pass your classes this very semester.

“What are you supposed to be drawing?”

“Anything, mostly things that make us feel like they are important to draw.” Jean said.

“Oh and library is important?”

“Sasha said you’ll be here, so yup. And I want to draw my hands actually ”

You clicked your tongue, shaking your head in borderline disbelief. Honestly, if you weren’t that bummed about your test and your recent break up you could have laughed at Jean’s sly arrogance. Your eyes traveled to Jean, examining his quiet form as he studied his palms. Inevitably your eyes studied them as well.

His fingers were long and tan and harsh to look at, scrapped in most places with tints of Indian ink. They stuggled to manage with your pencil case, his pinkies and thumbs couldn’t even begin to fit in the little object and it made you wonder how he even managed to work his inking pens correctly with such enormous hands. Some veins popped from here and there, accentuating his bulky joints perfectly; they run from the back of his palms to his wrist, mingling with more of their blue kind in his calfs and biceps. The occasional blotches of dried paint were decorating them. Even some paint covered hairs spiked as the light contracted his form.

You smiled miscellaneously.

Your own finger traveled without remorse towards them, poking at a few hairs that were littered with paint. By pinching one, Jean shot back in half pain, his brows furrowing in confusion as he stared at you. “Hey, what they fuck!”

“You do that to me all the time when i have paint in my hands!” You half laughed, shooting him a mocking furrowed look as well.

“You’re so cruel!” Jean grinned.

“To pay you back with your own penny right?”

Jean cocked his eyebrow at you, a few lines begging to make an appearance on his forehead. He shook his head a couple of times, throwing a few shaggy strands of hair away from his face, his forehead immediately lighting up as his ashy blond locks overlapped just above his ears. You mimicked him, using a hand to move your feathery bangs away from your face as to not have them intertwining with your vision.

Jean brought a digit to his mouth, biting at the bulky knuckle while wrapping his lips around it to suck at the sore spot, dramatically mourning the loss of one single hair. It made you laugh harder than it should have and you told him off, quickly grabbing his hand by the wrist to pull it further away from his mouth.

“Ew you idiot are your hands even washed!? Don’t put them in your mouth!”

Jean’s smile faded gradually as he nodded its only reminder remaining in his eyes as they softened with each passing second they looked at you. You bobbed your head to the side, taking in the way he was looking at you and you felt your gut grunting in the anxiety you had managed to drown at one time.

You definitely knew that look.

“So how are you after… The whole Reiner thing?”

When Jean let the sentence out, he instantly regretted it. Biting back the inside of his lip, his teeth dug into his soft, fleshy gum, the tiny specks of spiky under lip hair he had poking through his chin. You could see the regret plastered on his face, yet you ignored it with a sigh, pushing your stern further back into the chair again.

Of course Jean would ask about that. Reiner and you had broken up a little less that a month ago and it was stressful enough to send your anxiety over the roof. Coming home to find him drapped in the sheets with someone else was still burning through your brain like a hot iron, marking the fleshy crevices by piercing your skull.

Jean and you hadn’t had a chance to talk about your break up yet; in the midst of it being a spontaneous reaction to Reiner’s anathema and your upcoming mid-terms, you had chosen to indulge yourself fully with the everlasting pleasure of delving into studying.

And now, as you tried to utter your awaited words your stomach clenched at the foreshaken memory that you had tried to bury in the depths of your soul, your hands sweating just a tiny bit as you gulped down on some saliva to dumpen your dry throat. Jean’s hazel orbs were set on you with curiosity and reluctance, his skin tingling inside his crewneck sweater.

“I mean, Eren told us about it and then we fought on who would punch Reiner first you know.”

You oggled at him as he spoke awkwardly, your lashes batting rapidly as a wave of confusion washed through you.

“You don’t have to hit Reiner you know, we all make our choices and he made his.”

“Ah,” Jean sighed heavily “I suppose so. I’m here for you though, you can talk to me.”

“You’re actually doing an assignment at the moment” you said and pointed your finger onto his sharp nose, giving him a playful push to the side. “No need to talk about my sorry love life.”

“Your love life isn’t pitiful, don’t talk about it like that!”

“It’s not pitiful, just sad.” You sighed, reaching out to your pencil case. “Just sad.”

Your fingers run through the case even though your eyes weren’t fixated on the action, your sense of touch working its way to let you know which object you were seeking. The tips of your fingers caught on the thick Posca marker quickly and you locked it in a grasp between your pointer and middle finger, bringing it up through the zip up opening.

“Give me your hand.” You ordered at Jean as you clapped your fingers to your palm in a ‘come here’ motion.

“It could always get better you know.” Jean spoke and threw his hand to you.

Slowly the cap was off the market with a snap and you slid it up towards it’s butt to pop it on there as to not lose it in any case it feel off of the desk and onto the mosaic floor.

Jean’s nose lit up in a faint scarlet and his ears followed right next, lighting up in a deeper shade of the color on his nose which made his hand snap away from you in a matter of seconds. With puckered lips he stared at the corner of the room that was in the opposite direction of yours, his gut drenching him in short tempered anxiety.

“You done painting my nails with the posca pen?” Jean remarked, lips still puckered as he turned to face you. “When’s your exam?”

“Three o'clock.”

“Wanna ditch?”

Your eyes goggled in his for a second. The luminous morning light that peaked through the library binds fell onto him dearly, caressing a few of his features in a lemony colored mellow way, your gaze traveled into anywhere on his face as you tried to examine his expression while your gut was beginning to churn at the sly thought of agreeing with his query.

Weighting your options wasn’t a seriously hard thing to do; if you took the test you were most likely going to fail, but if you didn’t take it you’d have to live with the guilt of not even putting the minimal effort in it for a few weeks. But, you had tried so hard to pass all of your other classes so why shouldn’t you slack off for one that was bound to end in a fiasco?

You found yourself nodding to Jean before you could actually give more thought to it. His face immediately lit up, ashy blond locks flying over his eyes as he shook his head in excitement. With one move his sketchbook was closed again, left to mourn over the non existent scribbles Jean could have made during all this time he was sitting next to you.

The hard cover protected sketching pages were thrown into to his tote bag once again, the sound of the sketchbook colliding and clashing with a few more objects he had in the bag filling the silent air of the library.

“Put your books in here!” He offered, opening the sides of the tote bag right on front of your face, signaling you to do as he suggested.

By taking a long sigh you took a turn in throwing your books and pencil case in the bag, one object following another on the pursuit of finding their own place in Jean’s crammed bag. A shy smile adorned your features as you looked at him, the mischievous little devil on your shoulder smiling proudly at your actions as if you were a high schooler skipping school.

_____

Black Cat was a notorious cafe among art university students for numerous reasons. For example, it featured a decent amount of of beautiful contemporary art that was meticulously merged with the soft, cobblestone-cottagecore-home-during-the-winter aesthetic and all of their tables, stools and booths were artist-friendly to the max. Additionally it played Nirvana and Metallica for most of the day and on top of that they actually had a chunky and extremely cuddly black cat roaming around the store that you often found on your lap during your time there.

Oh, and the batwoman made amazing custom cocktails.

Really was there anything else anyone needed in a store?

The soft tangerine light flickered open as the sun outside started to hide it’s shy low lights under the peak of a mountain you couldn’t recall the name of, the soft smell of apple pie filling your nostrils as you sipped lightly from your earl gray tea occasionally, stealing a few glances of Jean’s focused expression. A knowingly half smile went up to your face as you looked at the scenery outside before fixing your eyes back onto the bright screen of your phone.

Jean cooed in his leathery chair for the upteenth time today, his gaze fixated on the sketchbook on his hands. You had spend last hour in absolute silence; you had decided to roam around in your phone for references for an assigned collage you had to do in Photoshop as Jean had settled on drawing the horizon from outside the window to practice on his perspective while finishing up the sketches he had to submit.

Your day had passed by pretty fast; you had visited an urban side of the town that was flooded with art supply stores and you had delved into every single one roaming around to find any kind of supplies you were short on, or just generally needed. As Jean correctly had said, you are always short on art supplies.

Thus, you had ended up with a bag filled with complementary acrylic colors in tubes of 20ml mostly because they costed a dollar each, and also because as art students you got to receive twenty percent off of all your supply bills. Jean had only bought a new set of watercolors and a few Edding inks and 0.7 tipped poscas, as he was sure he would ruin your expensive Sakura Liners in his attempts to finish his project.

Then you had decided to cram your place for some much needed lunch before heading off to Black Cat to have some tea and coffee while Jean would finish off his last few of the sketches he had been drawing throughout the day.

“So” Jean awkwardly spoke as in to break the deep silence, his thumb pressing over the edge of the page his drawing was placed as he closed the sketchbook carefully “I wanted to ask, because ahem, I’m your friend and I’m worried about you… Do you want to vent about Reiner?”

“Ah, no” you shook your head and fixed your gaze onto the auburn colored liquor in your cup as you reluctantly lift it up to bring it to your lips before speaking “I mean, I got so sad you know. And I haven’t gotten over it, of course, I mean I liked Reiner. A lot.”

“I came see it in your eyes. But I’m here for-”

“And he’s a bitch you know? He could have told me if he was bothered by anything I did or if it wasn’t going well for him. I’d gladly work anything out or even break up peacefully.”

“You know,” Jean sighed, he too bringing his cup of coffee to his lips to take a sip before gulping it down. “My opinion is obviously biased here, but I support you. I’ve took a psychology class and we were actually delving into as to why some people cheat, there are many reasons as to why it could have happened.”

Your heart slightly aches as you looked at him, a few veins in your hand twitching slightly as he continued rambling about all things he had grasped from his class. Your stomach growled angrily in anxiety, warning you to put an halt to your friend’s words but you couldn’t bring yourself to do so.

Not knowing the reason as to why Reiner had chosen to see someone else behind your back had hurt you beyond repair. Deep inside you still felt the need to get some closure, although with your stress on your exams you had been sure you would most likely give in to anything Reiner would say and this wasn’t who you were.

You could go on without having any closure, it shouldn’t have mattered so much to you in any way.

And to some extent it didn’t.

“I’m hurt, but I’m the other hand I don’t really care about anything you know?”

“Mhm, yeah, look at you getting over it so quickly!” Jean said semi enthusiastically. “You need to be able to share your pain in order for it to become small and eventually non-existent.”

“You know, for someone who takes such sophisticated classes you talk like you haven’t slept in ages!”

“Give me a break, as if you don’t.”

The two of you burst into bubbling laughter, your chests heaving and falling as the sounds of joy left you one by one. Jean’s hand had come to rest on top of yours softly, giving you a couple of squeezes as his eyes squinted in synch with yours.

And then, in a moment that seemed like it was forced out of a coffee shop au fanfiction, Jean’s hand rubbed a few soothing circles over yours. Slowly his laughter was begging to set into a silent harmony, the woody brown specs of his eyes providing the slightest tint of warmth into his gaze.

“This is why I love you so much.”

The choice of words was supposed to be naive whether it was intentional or not, or that’s what you tried to tell yourself because you thought you knew Jean better than anyone. The look in his eyes, the soft upwards curves of his eyebrows, the way his top lip overlapped go bottom one as his eyes glimmered into yours; this wasn’t a very casual look for Jean, it was the look he had on when he was looking at something that mesmerised him. And you knew he meant exactly what he had said.

But did you like Jean?

Well, was there anyone who could spend so much time with Jean and not fall for him, even without realising it?

At one time it had become obvious that he liked you, although he’d never act upon it. You knew it in his movements, in the little ways he looked at you or cared for you like no one else actually did while hiding behind the mask of being a friend. Eren had been one to tease him for it restlessly and you had been able to catch upon that too but you had never let it be known that you had been able to see through his facade.

“Forget it I shouldn’t even have had-”

With curious eyes you stared back, your gaze never truly leaving him. When he suddenly shook his hand off of yours you found your other hand pressing on top of his, trapping the limb in place as you tried to open your mouth to utter any word. It was still hard to find the right choice of words, ones that wouldn’t hurt to be heard.

“Jean… I-”

“No, forget it, it just slipped, shit.”

“Look Jean shut up for a second please I want to speak okay?” You huffed half playfully, despairate to stop Jean’s mumbling “I know.”

“You know?” Jean cursed under his breath.

“Yeah, I do, it’s obvious. And I’ve had this huge crush on you ever since fifth grade you know? I never really got over you because I spent all of my teen years thinking we’d end up together.”

You watched as Jean’s face lit up at your words, a new glimmer adorning his eyes just as the sky turned a sheer violet as the sun retreated deeper into a non visible horizon.

“And then we kissed in eighth grade and we fought about it and we stopped hanging out because I asked for space since I just could believe what was happening. But we’re friends again and it’s the best thing to happen to me in years.”

You continued, your hand never leaving his while soothing circles were rubbed onto his palm.

“But I’m not going to ask you for space this time.”

“You’re not?”

“No. Just a little patience. I’m still getting over Reiner and I don’t want to be unfair to you and rip you off of something that you might ask from me.”

Jean snapped his hand away from yours and you retreated your hands back to yourself shyly, a bitter mouth leaking into your mouth as you tried to swallow it down fast to no avail. Somehow your heart felt a strong stinging, the pulling of your heartstrings at steak while your heart was sprawled before you.

Was that your last chance with Jean? You had told yourself that time and space between you would be right one day, but that day seemed to stray further away now, slipping right off your hands because you couldn’t forget Reiner fast enough.

“I’m not fourteen anymore, so don’t be afraid about me straying away. I just wanted to show you something.”

Jean’s worked through the pages of his sketchbook, taking a few seconds before they landed where they wanted to. Flipping the sketchbook to match your point of view, he revealed the sketches he had been scribbling all day. They depicted you in majority. The look on your face as you picked a tube of paint, your hands as they grabbed through numerous brushes and sketchbooks. Even the way you stared at your phone as you sat across him was perfectly sketched on the paper and hatched in indian ink, adorned by Jean’s raw drawing style.

“Jean, that’s me!”

“Mister Moblit told us to draw things that were personally important to us. So, I hope you don’t mind.”

Damn, you felt like tearing up.

In the midst of trying to get your stupid heart to calm down from the impossible rhythm in which it was beating at and stating at Jean’s sketches so hard that your eyes felt like they’d pop out and any given moment your would felt like setting fire to your whole being while your tears were restlessly trying to put it out. It was even outdated to feel like that about Jean, your younger self told you but there was no way you could help it.

With rivers of tears running from the corners of your eyes you looked up at the hazel orbs that were set on you, feeling your heart want up by their luminous gaze.

“Jean I-”

“Shush, you don’t have to say anything. Just let me know if I can hug you.”

“I’d love that.” You said shyly under your breath.

Next thing you knew Jean had gotten up from his seat and had plopped himself right next to you, pushing your head deep in his chest. The song in the background faded gradually as you felt serenity wash through you, despite your heart hammering in your chest beyond a point you could actually feel it.

And for now all that mattered was that you could listen to Jean’s heart beat nearly as fast as yours while his words played inside your head.

Maybe, just maybe time and space between the two of you was right this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far, have a nice day or night and always remember your kudos, comments or just your click in this is enough support to get me going with all this fluff that I've set my mind on.


End file.
